This invention relates to swimming pools, and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for automatically removing submerged and floating debris from the pool water of a swimming pool.
One of the drawbacks of owning a swimming pool, particularly those located outdoors, has been the time required to maintain the pool free of leaves, grass, bark, dust and other debris as well as algae and bacteria. Pool maintenance can be especially time consuming in areas of heavy pollution or where the pool is located around shade trees or other sources of wind-borne debris.
Studies have indicated that when debris such as leaves, grass or bark falls or is blown into a swimming pool it will float for some period of time before becoming saturated and then sinking to the bottom. The time involved varies according to the type of material falling into the pool and such factors as age, dust load and the like. Pool maintenance is easiest when debris is removed from the surface of the pool before it has a chance to sink to the pool bottom or along the sidewalls.
One currently used method of pool cleaning involves the use of a submerged mobile unit connected to the filter pump suction of the pool which is movable along the pool bottom to suction submerged debris. Another system employs a series of hoses connected to the filtration pump discharge which move about near the bottom of the pool and spray jets of water to sweep sediment towards a bottom outlet of the pool and/or attempt to maintain the sediment in suspension for progressive removal by the normal pool filtration system.
The primary deficiency with each of the systems described above is their inability to quickly remove floating surface debris and/or partially submerged debris, such as leaves, loose grass or pieces of bark, before it sinks to the pool bottom. Such systems operate only after the debris has sunk to the bottom of the pool or become suspended throughout the entire depth of the pool water.
Pool cleaning systems have been proposed to remove floating debris before it has a chance to sink. Such systems generally include a scum gutter located about the perimeter of the pool having an upper edge above the surface of the pool water. Water is sprayed onto the surface of the pool by surface jets or a hand held hose to wash or splash the surface debris over the upper edge and into the scum gutter where it must be manually collected.
Pool cleaning systems employing scum gutters are generally ineffective and of limited use for several reasons. The above-surface water jets, acting alone, are ineffective in moving surface debris in the desired direction even with the slightest air movement in an opposite direction. The result is that floating debris can drift to other parts of the pool and finally become saturated enough to sink to the bottom. Even if some of the surface debris is splashed into the scum gutter, it must be removed therefrom by hand. In addition, such systems generally do not include any subsurface or submerged jets or other means to remove sunken debris from the pool bottom or sidewalls. Sediment is thus allowed to collect on the pool bottom which requires manual cleaning to be removed.